Character Feats
Character feats represent extraordinary or enhanced capabilities of your character. ADVANCED HOLLOW WITHIN SOUL Prerequisites: '''Hollow Within, Masked Warrior,Improved Hollow Within '''Benefits: '''Your bonuses given by Improved Hollow Within improves to read as follows. +6 to Strength, +3 to save, +1/3 of your level to Damage Reduction. ALIVE GENERAL '''Prerequisite: '''Only selectable at first level. '''Benefit: You are one of the few Spiritually Aware beings to still have a living, breathing body. You gain a great measure of energy and motivation from this. Your Resolve dice are d10s instead of d6s. This is an extraordinary ability. Special: If you do not have the Alive feat, you are not alive and are a soul. If you are of a race that states in their description that they are alive, you gain this as a bonus feat until such time as you are dead. CALMED HEART SOUL Prerequisites: '''Hollow Within, Masked Warrior, Improved Hollow Within. '''Benefits: '''You may end your hollow within improvements voluntarily, you may also make a DC 30 Concentration check to activate it while you do not meet the prerequisites. If activated in this manner, it lasts 3 + Constitution Modifier in rounds, and you are fatigued afterwards. This ability is supernatural. GREATER HOLLOW WITHIN SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Hollow Within, Masked Warrior, Improved Hollow Within, Advanced Hollow Within '''Benefits: '''Your bonuses given by Advanced Hollow Within improve to read as follows. +8 to Strength, +4 to saves, +1/2 your level to Damage Reduction. HAKUDO ADEPT [ CHARACTER, SOUL] '''Prerequisites: Greater flurry of blows, Adept spellcaster Benefit: You’ve fused the paths of Hakudo and Kido into one deadly technique. You may spend a 10 reiatsu to gain +1d6 damage on your next unarmed strike. You cannot spend more Reiatsu this way than 10xStrength modifier. This is an supernatural ability. HERO'S COMEBACK GENERAL * Prerequisites: Will save 8+, Fortitude save 8+ Benefit: You never back down, and never give up. Once per game session when all your Resolve Points have been expended, you can summon your Reiatsu for some desperate last move. You immediately gain a bonus Resolve Point. This is an extraordinary ability. HOLLOW RAGE SOUL * Prerequisites: Hollow Within, Rage, Constitution 13+ Benefit: You have come more in touch with the darker part of your soul, and can now summon its destructive power. You can augment your Rage ability with a Berserker frenzy,all bonuses stack, as well as the risks to your surroundings. You are exhausted at the end of the combined rage. This is an extraordinary ability. HOLLOW WITHIN SOUL Prerequisites: Constitution 13+, Must have been attacked by a Hollow, injured and survived. Benefit: Your soul's awakening not only released your inner power but also a darker being that lurks behind your eyes. Whenever you are weakened enough, your Hollow Within tries to take control of your actions to wreak havoc to your surroundings. Whenever you are disabled, be it by hp loss, poison or magical effect, you must make a will save against a DC equal to 15+your level + CHA bonus. If you fail this check, you are healed to 33% HP (if you were lower than this) and instantly fly into a Berserker Frenzy '': You gain +4 Str & an extra attack each round at highest bonus when making a Full Attack Action (which doesn’t stack with Haste) for 3 + Constitution modifier rounds. During this time, you have a –4 penalty to AC. While Frenzying, you must attack if at all possible (including allies if there are no enemies left). To end a Frenzy early requires a Will save vs. DC 20. If you end a Berserker Frenzy early, you must make a will save on each subsequent round of combat to remain level headed. Berserker Frenzy does not stack with Rage. When the Berserker Frenzy ends, you’re Exhausted. '''Special ': Once in the Vizard Prestige Classes, you no longer check for frenzy, but can choose to enter it or not. Special: '''The GM should assign a proper amount of Hollow Growth powers to the Hollow Within which are released when it completely takes over. IMPROVED HOLLOW WITHIN SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Hollow Within, Masked Warrior '''Benefit: '''While you have your hollow mask activated you gain the following benefit. Whenever your hit points drop below one half your maximum, this feat activates. You gain +4 to Strength and a +2 bonus saves. You also increase your damage reduction by one quarter of your level (rounded down). This is an supernatural ability. MIND OF THE BEAST SOUL '''Benefit: '''The character can grant human-like sentience to trees or animals. This sentience lasts a maximum of one day, and the sentient tree or animal obeys the character’s commands to the best of its ability. The character can affect up to one creature per three levels at once, but no more than that number each day. All must be within the character’s line of sight when first affected. This is a supernatural ability. PERFECT HOLLOW WITHIN SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Hollow Within, Masked Warrior, Improved Hollow Within, Advanced Hollow Within, Greater Hollow Within '''Benefits: '''Your bonuses given by Greater Hollow Within improve to read as follows. +10 to Strength, +5 to Saves, and an amount of Damage Reduction equal to your level. SPIRITUALLY AWARE SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Exclusive of any racial feat '''Benefit: '''You may use your Reiatsu as a character with a racial feat. This is an extraordinary ability. ZANJUTSU MASTER SOUL '''Prerequisites: Adept Spellcaster, Weaponry primary damage source 1d10. Benefit: You’ve fused the paths of zanjutsu and Kido in one deadly technique. You may spend 10 Reiatsu to gain +1d6 damage on your next Zanpakuto strike. You cannot spend more reiatsu this way than 10 x Strength modifier. This is a supernatural ability.